


Epilogue

by silvertrails



Series: Unfinished Business [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 12:49:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15930776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvertrails/pseuds/silvertrails
Summary: This is the last fic in the Unfinished Business Arc.





	Epilogue

**Epilogue  
By CC  
March, 2018**

I do not own Hamilton-Miranda characters. I’m just playing with them for a little while.

This is the last fic in the Unfinished Business universe. This closes the arc, though I could still write short fics in the same universe if I get inspired. =)

* * *

It was a nice if cold day in Washington D.C. President Dandridge had given his last State of the Union message, and though the Republicans had barely applauded, the consensus was that George Dandridge had taken the nation into a new era of prosperity. This was the end of his second term, and though Alexander understood why Thomas had been tempted to run for president, he was glad that his husband had changed his mind.

_I was president once, Alexander, and that was enough. The country is safe, and Jemmy will be a great president if he decides to run. He is a father now, and that might change his mind. Either way, there are other party members who will do a great job. I want to have a life with you and our children._

They had adopted a girl and a boy, orphan siblings who closely resembled Philip and Harriet. Fate had given them a chance to right their wrongs, not only regarding their public lives but their private ones as well. Alexander would have loved to find Angie too, and that Thomas found one of the sons he lost, but they were more than grateful with Harriet and Philip.

There had been attempts at assassinating Washington, and Thomas had been shot again while saving Angela Schuyler from a rogue agent that infiltrated the White House. The MAWA, Make America White Again, had tried to take over the country and failed. The Yorks were imprisoned in England after their meddling in America’s civil war was proved. Edward of York was serving the rest of his sentence in his own country. Gilbert and John were happy together. Hercules and Lizzie would have a new child soon. Even Jory and Aaron were happy, living in Canada.

“Ready to go home?”

Thomas was standing there, dressed in a blue suit, his curly hair tied back neatly, eyes dancing with mischief.

Alexander fell in love with him all over again.

“I am ready. Where are we going?”

Thomas smiled. “That is a surprise.”

Alexander moved forward and encircled Thomas’ waist with his arms, pulling him close for a kiss. Thomas was up to something, and Alexander was thrilled and slightly worried about it. Thomas could be reckless when he was relaxed. He had already broken his wrist while trying to teach Harriet and Philip how to jump over a fence.

Wasn’t that time with Maria Cosway enough? Alexander had told his husband at the hospital while their children were not listening. Thomas had blushed and promised to never try something like that again.

Until the next time, that was…

“Promise me you will stay in one piece,” Alexander said against Thomas’ lips. 

“That depends. Jemmy and Peggy are taking care of the children tonight. You know Harriet and Philip love little James. Charles will be there too. Hercules and Lizzie are out of town for the weekend.”

“So that means we will have the children home next week.”

“Probably. Are you done asking questions?”

“Just one thing.” Alexander made Thomas turn around and untied his husband soft, curly, dark hair. “Now I’m done.”

Thomas raised a hand and smoothed Alexander’s hair. “I love you, Alexander Hamilton. I have loved you for a long time.”

“And I love you, Thomas Jefferson, and will love you forever.”

They kissed once again, and Thomas took Alexander’s hand, leading him out of the building. They were retiring from public life, and for once Alexander did not care. He would still work in Jeffers & Monroe, and probably help Thomas with his book about the founding fathers. Whatever happened, they would be together and make things right this time.


End file.
